Panem et Circenses
by audrey.lynnae.miller
Summary: Katniss is in high school, Gale has graduated. Peeta and Gale don't get along. Set in modern times. Cussing, suggestive language, and maybe more. ;) I may experiment with pairings, but I may change. Read and review if you please :) I love feedback.
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day of my senior . I can't wait to be done in this hell hole. I've never really fit in at school, so this will be sweet relief to four years or torture. I have one friend, Gale, and one sort-of-friend, Madge. Madge is rich but doesn't fit in with the other popular kids, so she sits next to me at assemblies and lunch. Gale is my counterpart, always in synch with me. We're attached at the hips, and connected by heart. He's two years older than me, so I haven't gone to school with him since sophomore year.

Gale fit in with the popular kids. He was a basketball hot shot, and forced me to attend his basketball games, much to my dread and loathing. He coaxed me to, though. "Please, Catnip," he'd plead. "All the other players have their girl there."

"I'm not your girlfriend," I would remind him.

"No, but you mean the world to me."

"Fine," I'd sigh. Madge would always come with me, much to her distaste. We groaned while watching girls throw themselves on the basketball players, and cheered when Gale would nail yet another three-pointer. No, we may not have been dating, but he was something special to me.

I sigh, longing for Gale's presence. He made sure I never got picked on; made sure I was welcomed in this school. When he graduated, the cool kids were quick to ignore my presence. It was mutual.

I'm snapped back to reality by the bell signaling I had five minutes till first hour. I glance at my schedule, to see I had English first hour; Coin was my teacher. She was cold and calculating, but the BEST English teacher we have.

I make my way to her class, when I see Madge across the way. She sees me, and stops. I walk to her, and she tilts her head to the side, silently asking my class.

"Coin," I say.

"Me too. Thank God, I don't have to do this alone."

We get to class, and sit down in the middle. Way in the back is full with people I don't care to associate with, and the way front is full is deserted. We find two empty desks in a next to the other, and settle down. I had one headphone in, but the bell told me that it was time to turn my iPod off.

I do my best to ignore the class gossiping behind me, and I roll my eyes at Madge. She rolls her eyes, too.

Coin comes in, and promptly begins to call role. I don't pay attention until my name is called. "Here," I say clearly. A few more names are called.

"Peeta Mellark?"

"Here."

I stiffen at the voice behind me. Peeta Mellark was Gale's friend for awhile, but then there was this huge fight between all the basketball players, and lines were drawn. Unfortunately, Peeta was on the wrong side of that line. I hadn't talked to him since that fight. Peeta is now the basketball star, and everyone whispers that his future is bright, and fully paid for. I, however, know what an ass he is, and do not care for him, nor his 'bright' future. If you ask me, his future is full of whores and booze.

Halfway through the hour, I shift to face Madge next to me.

Peeta notices, and offers a friendly hello. I mutter hi, and shift back to stare at my homework that I have no plans of doing. No, it's not senioritis. It's taking-care-of-my-family-itis. My mother works, but it's not enough. I have to work, too. We live in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the woods. I hunt in the morning before dawn, attend school during the day, and work in the evening. I collapse at night, only sometimes getting sleep. I have terrible nightmares; visions of my father dying before my eyes dance at night.

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully. When I get home, I finally look at my phone. Three texts from Gale. I read them.

Hey, Catnip. I hope your first day goes well.

I'm free around four. Let's hang out.

Catnip? I'm worried.

I smile at him. Always worried for me.

Gale, I'm fine. Phone was on silent all day. I'd love to hang out. I'll be over soon.

I change, and grab my keys. My first day was a success, and I'm ready to celebrate with my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter two! I will update on Wednesdays. I realize that the chapters may seem short, but they do take awhile to read. Please review!

I woke up with a pounding headache. Nightmares had plagued me all night, and I had fallen in the night, to hit my head. I try to shake the cobwebs away, to no avail. I sigh and sit up. It's time to hunt, anyhow.

An hour later, I find myself deep in the woods. I find myself here. I'm at peace here. This is where Gale and I built our friendship. I taught him how to hunt here, how to live. Mother always chided us for being alone in the woods. I didn't care. The was nothing between us.I sit on our rock, knowing Gale would be here any moment.

My mind drifts to the day he confessed how much he hates basketball. He went on and on about it, until I hugged him suddenly. I'm sorry, I whispered to him. It's nothing, Catnip. With you by my side, I'm okay. I had smiled at that. We did work better as a team. My junior year, I had been sick with the flu on the night of our homecoming game. Gale missed three free throws, and was injured in the last quarter. After that, no matter what, I went. When my little sister contracted the flu a few weeks later, he helped my mother and me take care of her. Yes, we are definitely better as team.

I sense Gale's presence, and turn to face him. Gale sits and wraps an arm around me. I lean in, taking in his scent and the comfort that seems to follow him. I'm groggy from my fall in the night, and he notices.

"What's the matter?"

"I hit my head last night," I say.

He sits back, and starts to examine my head. I flinch when he finds the tender spot. "Katniss, you need to tell your mom."

I roll my eyes, but discover that I'm suddenly very dizzy. "Okay," I agree.

He stands up, but I don't know if I can. He holds out his hand, and I take it. I stand, just to keel over. I see him hovering. I vaguely remember him telling me to hold still and him carrying me home.

I wake up, and the room is dark. I turn to look at my alarm clock, but a terrible pain is preventing that. Then, I notice Gale's scent next to me. "Gale?" I whisper. Nothing. "Gale?" I croak. I hear creaking, then I see Gale next to me.

"Yeah, Catnip?"

"Where am I?"

He laughs, "Your mom told me you'd be confused. You're in her bedroom. You suffered a concussion last night. I'm surprised you aren't worse for the wear."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

I contemplate this, but decide no. "I'm hungry. And thirsty. Help me up." I don't hear him move. "Gale!"

"No, Catnip. I'll get it for you." I try to sit up, and Gale pushes me down. "Katniss!" he hisses. "Lie down."

He gets me water, and I drink gratefully. I fall back asleep, and am waken just a few hours later.

"Ugggggg," I groan.

"Sorry. Mom's instructions." This time, it's Prim.

"Why?" Why is mom subjecting me to this? My head hurts.

"To check up on you. Make sure you don't regress."

I glare at mother, even though she isn't there. I guess Prim sees, because she laughs.

"Go back to sleep, Katniss. It will be morning soon."

A few days pass, and my concussion leaves. I return to school, and gather my homework before school starts. First and second hour pass, and I do not like the surprise waiting for me in third hour. Peeta Mellark has changed his math class to mine, and has decided to sit right behind me. I stare ahead the whole hour, ignoring the pssts and being poked in the back with his pencil. Finally, he rips out a piece of notebook paper, scribbles something down, and tosses the note on my desk. It's folded, and I plan on keeping it that way. I don't think to throw it away when I pass the trash on my way out, though.

At lunch, I pull out my phone to text Gale.

You'll never believe who is in my third hour now.

I don't get a respond during lunch. He's probably working.

When the bell for fifth hour rings, Effie Trinket comes on over the intercom. "Katniss Everdeen, please come to the office. Katniss Everdeen, please come to the office." My teacher looks up at me, and I leave silently. I go into the office, stopping just before opening the door. Effie is in love with me, and I can't quite figure out why. I was an office aide last year, but that's it.

I approach the counter, not knowing what to expect. "Katniss!" Effie trills. She comes to the counter, and hands me a bright bouquet of flowers. "I don't know who it's from, but it's pretty!" I smile at Effie, hoping Gale delivered these.

"Thanks, Effie." I go back to class, and the sight of the flowers gets whispers. I blush, and hide them under my jacket. People knew I was hard to talk to, so this was scandalous.

By the time I get home, the flowers are half smashed from being pressed against my chest.

"Are those flowers?" mother asks. "Those are gorgeous! Let me get a vase!" She disappears, and returns with an ornate vase that has water. She whisks the flowers away, cuts the stems, and arranges the flowers, frowning when she sees their state. "What happened?"

"People were whispering, so I hid them in my jacket." Okay, that sounds ridiculous once I say it out loud. I blush again.

She rolls her eyes, then hands me something. "Here, this was attached."

I take the small envelope, and open it.

"I heard you weren't feeling well. I hope these brighten your day.

Love,

Your secret admirer."

No, these weren't from Gale.


End file.
